The Unique Part 2
'The Unique Part 2 '''is the eighth episode of the Tournament Saga and the eighth episode of ''Reaction War. Overview With Rami appeared to be down for the count, everyone suspects that he was bluffing about his amazing power. Just then, Jake prepares to go in for an attack and knocks Rami away. When Jake thinks the fight is over, Rami gets back up and then Jake kicks Rami into the air and then assaults him with a barrage of Brink and Broken Shots, pounding Rami left and right. As Rami is taking abuse, Blu, Symoor and Chan seem worried for him, telling the proctor to stop the match. The announcer is scared stiff as Rami is getting beaten down. She then asks the calmest in the room, Karin. Karin states that she like everyone else is eager to see Rami's hidden strength, and tells the announcer to keep the fight going, disappointing the announcer in the process. As Jake continues his assault, Karin doubts Rami's abilities and calls Maxim's bluff. Maxim rebutes by stating that Excentriv is still in his carnal state and therefore believes that Rami will win the match. Hitzuguja doubts this claim but watches as Jake stops his assault with a final shot, sending Rami to the ground. With the room silent, Jake tells the announcer to call the match over. Before she does so however, Rami gets up to his knees, surprising everyone. Excentriv's excitment explodes and Rami stays there, kneeling and panting. Jake asks Rami if something is wrong, Naran tries to warn him that Rami is not the same. Symoor then points out that Rami had prolonged the match to a point where Jake would not have enough chi to withstand his attack. A second later, a burst of green aura is unleashed from Rami and starts ensnaring him with its energy. Realizing this to be the demon from within him, Blu tries to reach out to Rami. This however doesn't go through and everyone is shocked at how much power Rami has stored inside of him. Bruce is scared stiff by Rami's incredible power but Kakia and Kanicho try to calm him down. Rami continues to pump out more of Ra's chi at his disposal. This however backfires and only Karin, Symoor, Maxim and Excentriv realize that Ra has gained half-control of Rami, due to the excessive amount of chi he put into Rami. When Rami's down charging up, he a green energy field cloaks him and all of his major wounds and injuries are healed almost instantaneously. Jake worried and nearly out of chi, questions Rami how he could have generated enough chi and regenerate his injuries. Rami does not answer and Karin explains to Chan that Rami is being half-controlled, thus his actions is semi-subconcious to him. Curious to how the fight will turn out, Rami goes on the attack and completely outclasses Jake in both speed and strength. Jake cannot react at all and is getting beaten down. Eventually, Rami thrashes Jake with a barrage of thrusts and beat-ups influenced by the power of Ra, his demon. Afterwards, Rami finally ends his tirade with his attack, Claws of Ra, sending Jake 4-5 feet deep into the ground. Rami powers down and realizes that he had nearly killed Jake. Rami starts to cry as he did not mean to hurt Jake. Maxim then points out that Rami's conscious side had held back somewhat on each Ra-induced attack so that he would not kill Jake. The medics take Jake to the infirmary and tell both Rami and the announcer that he has 43 fractured bones, 3 broken limbs and head trauma. They say that he may or may not come out of his coma ever. This scares many int he ring, especially Rami who did not mean to hurt Jake. When they take him away, Excentriv comes back to reality and goes back up to the balcony and walks away. Maxim allows him to do so, knowing he needs it. Karin is then convinced that she will have to watch out after Rami as his hidden strength could prove problematic. When Rami comes back up, Blu and Chan congratulate him. Rami tries to smile but Symoor warns him that not being able to control his power can be dangerous, causing Blu to call Symoor a wet-blanket. Afterwards, Karin has her match with Bruce White. Bruce is cocky and calls Karin out for being a female and being too weak. This obviously upsets her and when the match starts, she beats down on Bruce easily and crushes his pride, along with his right arm, gaining the win. Bruce goes to the infirmary and Blu realizes that the competition is a lot tougher than he had thought. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Tournament Saga